My Girls
by Eliana Panthera
Summary: Isabel was a mini-Kate. Ziva was happy with one. Two made her ecstatic. //Fluffly//Kiva//


**My Girls**

The laughter was what drew Ziva to the bedroom, feet padding on the carpet.

Leaning in the doorway, Ziva studied the scene before her.

Staying silent so Kate would not notice her, Ziva could not keep a smile from appearing on her face.

'Adorable' was not a word Ziva used often, but it was the best one to describe what was happening in the room.

Kate was holding their two-year-old daughter above her head, making helicopter noises.

Little Isabel was giggling and shrieking happily, and Ziva had never seen Kate smile so wide.

Isabel was set on the bed, where she bounced up and down, still laughing.

"Well, aren't you a giggle-box today?" Kate asked, and pulled up Isabel's shirt to place raspberries on her stomach.

Isabel shrieked, laughing again, "Stop Mummy! Dat tickles!"

Kate grinned and blew another raspberry on Isabel's belly before lying down on the bed beside her.

Sitting on Kate's stomach, Isabel kissed her mother on the nose.

"Thank you," Kate said, and placed quick kisses on Isabel's rosy cheeks.

Isabel giggled again, brown hair falling in her face.

Ziva smiled as she watching them, seeming to glow in the Sunday sunlight wafting through the curtains.

It was then that Ziva realized how much Kate and Isabel looked alike.

They were wearing their matching white sleeveless shirts and jeans. Both had hair that was the same gorgeous shade of brown, and their eyes were a glowing, stunning hazel.

Isabel had Kate's nose and her eyes were shaped exactly the same way as her mother's. They had the same bold, colorful personality. Isabel was a mini-Kate.

Ziva had been happy with just one, but two made her ecstatic.

Smiling again, Ziva watched as Isabel gave Kate a raspberry. Payback for earlier.

Kate giggled and Isabel did the same.

"Espimo kissy," Isabel said.

She rubbed her nose against Kate's, shrugging it off when the brunette corrected her, "Eskimo, sweetie."

"What is an...an _Eskimo_?" Isabel asked.

Kate smiled, "Someone who lives in somewhere cold and wears a puffy jacket."

"Like Gwampa in Indiana?" Isabel asked.

Ziva snorted with laughter before she could stop herself. Kate's father did wear puffy jackets.

Kate smiled, and Isabel bounced up and down on her mother's stomach, "Hi Ima! Come pway wif us!"

"I need to get back to work, Isabel," Ziva said. She had paperwork to finish, and she had been upstairs too long anyway.

Isabel put on a puppy dog face, eyes widening and lips twitching into a pout.

"Pwease?" She asked, and Ziva flopped down on the bed beside Kate and Isabel.

Ziva said firmly, "Only for a little while."

"Yay!" Isabel said, catapulting onto Ziva.

The air left Ziva's body with a whoosh, and she coughed, "Ow."

"Isabel! You know better than to jump on people like that! You could hurt someone," Kate scolded.

Looking sad, Isabel said, "Sorry Ima."

"I think I am going to have to get you back," Ziva decided, flipping Isabel over.

She kissed her daughter's cheeks and forehead repeatedly, and Isabel was overcome in a fit of giggles.

Kate grinned and joined in, poking Isabel's sides lightly to get the little girl to squirm and laugh.

"Get Ima, Mummy!" Isabel said, "Not me!"

Kate grinned evilly and pounced on Ziva, kissing her nose repeatedly.

Isabel gave Ziva a raspberry on her stomach, exposed when her shirt rode up, and an involuntary squeal erupted from the Israeli's throat.

"You scweamed!" Isabel said, sounding pleased.

Ziva defended herself, "I did not."

"Did too," Isabel replied.

Ziva shook her head, "Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did n-"

The argument ended as Kate kissed Ziva on the lips.

Isabel shrieked, "Ew!" but smiled anyway.

Kate turned to her daughter, running a hand through messy brown locks.

"I think it's time for somebody's nap," Kate said.

Isabel pouted, "But I'm not sweepy!"

"What if I nap with you?" Kate asked.

Isabel looked contemplative, and Ziva added, "I need a break- I will take a nap too."

"Okay," Isabel decided, and Kate and Ziva shared a smile.

A few moments later, Ziva had an arm wrapped around Kate's waist, placing kisses against the skin of the older woman's shoulder.

Isabel was sleeping peacefully against Kate's belly, letting out quiet, cute little snores.

Kate was sleeping as well, and Ziva smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"My girls," She whispered, before falling asleep herself.

**Ziva and Kate would be great mothers, in my opinion. Though Ziva would be training her kids to fire a gun at age four...**

**EDIT: Thanks to HRZN for reminding me of this. I now have 100 stories! I remember the days when I thought I would never even get twenty! Thanks to everyone who's helped me get this far!**

**Reviews make my world go round, seriously.**


End file.
